1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera capable of daylight flash-synchronized photographing and slow flash-synchronized photographing utilizing a flashing apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Such camera is already disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,030 issued Feb. 28, 1989 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. That patent discloses an apparatus adapted, in a scene in which a person is back-lighted, to measure the constant lighting of the object field, to determine the shutter speed, diaphragm aperture and light control level of the flashing apparatus according to the result of said measurement, and to control the photographing operation according to a thus determined value, thereby achieving appropriate exposure both for the object person and the background scene.
However, such apparatus is associated with the following drawbacks:
(1) When the background illumination requires an appropriate exposure of BV2 for a photographic film sensitivity if ISO 100, the lens aperture has to be set at F2 if the shutter speed is set at 1/30 sec. in consideration of the possible camera vibration in the shutter-speed preferential mode.
However, if the mounted interchangeable lens has a largest aperture of F2.8 and cannot be opened to F2, the exposure is made outside the control range, and the background is under-exposed by 1 EV. Also the principal object, such as a person, is underexposed due to the decreased contribution from the constant illumination.
(2) Also in other automatic modes such as program mode or aperture preferential mode, a similar problem is encountered if the exposure is made outside the control range.
(3) Also in the manual mode, a similar problem is encountered if the exposure for the background is not appropriate.